edfandomcom-20200215-history
Little Ed Blue
"Little Ed Blue" is the 6th episode of season 4 of Ed, Edd n Eddy, and is the 45th episode of the series. When Ed becomes dangerously angry and violent, Edd and Eddy try to cheer him up, only to annoy him even more and/or get hurt. Plot Every kid in the Cul-de-Sac are the customers of Eddy's latest scam, a silent film entitled The Hunt for Edosaurus. It starts out slow, but when Eddy trips on Rolf and sends bags of popcorn flying towards Jimmy, the scam turns into an all-out food fight (giving Eddy more profit). Ed arrives and kicks everyone out in a sour mood, even making the normally dominant Sarah whimper away from him, then leaves to the playground, with Eddy taunting him. Edd and Eddy soon find Ed sitting by himself on a stump, moping. After Eddy taunts Ed, Ed throws him into a tree. Edd comes and hugs Ed, only having to see Ed kick him away and threatening him. Ed shows Edd and Eddy his dark side after Edd offers counsel, so they leave and go to his house to get things that will make him happy. When they come back, they see Kevin playing baseball with Ed's head. Eddy decides to play too, but Ed uses Eddy as a baseball bat and commits a "Home-run" on Kevin, sending him miles away. Eddy then tries to cheer Ed by reading him one of his favorite comics, but Ed slams the comic into Eddy's face, literally turning it into a comic strip. Now it's Edd's turn. He gives Ed a cooked turkey and pretends it's his birthday. Ed force feeds the turkey down Edd's throat. Edd and Eddy can't decide who should go next, so they preform a crude puppet show with a robot and Baron 'O Beef Dip. Eddy gives up right away, and while Edd scolds him, Ed pulls a string on Baron 'O Beef Dip's back, making him belch fire onto the play. Now they're forced into a last resort that Eddy doesn't like one bit. He dresses up as a chicken, circling around Ed in a chicken manner, but Ed gets even more annoyed, takes the rubber glove Eddy is wearing on his head and shoves it down the rest of his body before shoving him into the dirt. Eddy's reached his boiling point now, fed up with Ed's bad mood. After he yells at him and hits him, Ed becomes savagely enraged and yells loud enough to make Edd faint, and rip Eddy's shirt off. Ed goes into a major tantrum and destroys the playground. Everything's thrown in the air, but they barely miss hitting Edd and Eddy. Jonny and Plank are also thrown into the air on a seesaw. Plank, sent flying from the throw, smacks into Ed, making him even angrier and planning to break him in half. Prompted by an idea from Plank, Jonny removes Ed's shoe, causing a tiny pebble to fall out of it. Instantly, Ed's anger vanishes, and he's back to his normal, blissful self. The other Eds are shocked to think that all of this hostility from Ed stemmed from a pebble in his shoe. Eddy is very shocked and even starts laughing as if he's gone insane, while Ed seems unaware of the trouble he's caused that day. Memorable Quotes *'Eddy': mockingly "I want free popcorn! I want free popcorn! What do I look like? Some 'popcorn fairy'?" ---- *'Kevin': popcorn flies toward Jimmy "Now that's entertainment!" Sarah: "Mind your own bee's wax!" a soda at Kevin "Aw, did Kevin go boom?" Kevin: "Right… FOOD FIGHT!" ---- *'Ed': "Away with you! Unwanted pesters!" Sarah: "ED! You listen to me mister! You can't kick me out!" yelling "I live here too!" Ed: "SO MOVE!" Sarah: frightened "Okay, we better go." Kevin: scared "You read my mind!" Jonny: leaving "Catch ya on the rebound, Slick!" Edd: "Is it me or is Jonny's vocabulary deplorable?" ---- *'Ed': being yelled at by Eddy "YOU TORMENT ME!"'' Eddy into a nearby tree'' ---- *'Edd': "What are you doing? We're supposed to gathering things to cheer Ed up! Not unclog his drain!" up a plunger ---- *'Edd': D hugs Ed to try to cheer him up "A big hug to squeeze those cares away!" Ed: pushing Edd's chair away from him "TOUCH ME AGAIN AND I WILL SQUASH YOU!" ---- *'Jonny': "Never a dull moment with these clowns, huh, buddy?" ---- *'Ed': Eddy laughing like a maniac "Somebody had a good day, huh, Double D?" ---- *'Eddy': getting sprayed with flames from Eds toy "Nice toy!" ---- *'Eddy': screaming "THAT'S IT!" reached his boiling point, he charges at Ed "I've had it up to here with your bad mood! Crack a smile! Bust a gut! Be happy!" Ed on the back of his head "Get over it!" snaps, tearing his eyebrow in half Ed: at the top of his lungs "BIG TROUBLE!" to yell faints, while Eddy's shirt gets ripped off by the force of Ed's yell Trivia/Goofs *During the Eds' movie, one of the beginning credits (the one with "Featuring Edd and Ed") was placed upside down. *Sarah hit Jonny in his cheek. But if you look closely, his cheek is undamaged, but he has a black eye visible. *Ed showed his anger many times in this episode: **Ruins Eddy's scam. **Yells at his sister and frightens her. **Yells "SHUT UP!" at Eddy. **Throws Eddy into a tree (causing it to snap in half and fall down on Eddy). **Pushes Edd away from him on his stool. **Peels off wood from the stump while showing a very dark face (accompanied with thunder). **Forms Eddy into the shape of a baseball bat and knocks away Kevin with him, as if Kevin was the ball. **Slams a comic in Eddy's face (turning it into a comic strip.) **Shoves a turkey down Edd's throat. ** Burns down the puppet show by pulling a string on Baron 'O Beef Dip, causing fire to expell from the toy's mouth. **Pushes down the rubber glove on Eddy's head and shoves him to the ground while he was acting as a chicken. **He yells Double D to unconsciousness and ripped Eddy's shirt off. **Destroys the playground, smashing the Playground seats, chews up a slide and spits it out, smashes trees, and destroys a see-saw with Plank and Jonny on it. **Threatens to break Plank in half. *Before Ed shoved a turkey down Edd's throat, it is a regular looking chicken. But when he shoves it his throat, it is a different color. *After Ed burns down the puppet show, Eddy's hair is burnt and half of it is gone (including Double D's hat). But while Double D whispers into Eddy's ear and becomes shocked, Eddy's hair is undamaged. The same thing happened to Double D's hat. *This is the only episode where Ed's uni-brow is separated. *Ed demonstrates he has another power, his voice is so strong it could rip a person's shirt off. *This is the 2nd major appearance of Baron 'O Beef Dip. *Eddy said "I'm hurt now!", which was in one of his lines in "Cry Ed". *Ed's comic ''Marlene of the Deep'' is probably a nod to A.K.A's sheet director Marlene Robinson-May. *This is the second time Ed stands up to Sarah, and also the first time it works. The first time Ed stood up to Sarah is in "Is There an Ed in the House?". *While Ed is roaring at the top of his lungs, Eddy's shirt is ripped off, but in the next shot it is back on. Undamaged whatsoever. *This is actually the first episode to have bright art (despite not being a Season 5 episode). In the magazine scene, the whole scene was bright. *This is the only time pudding skin is seen, despite Ed's apparent love of it. *This marks one of the very few times Eddy and Kevin get along. *Things Edd and Eddy do to try and cheer up Ed: **Read him a comic book as if it were a bedtime story. **Puts a candle in a turkey as if it were a birthday cake and let Ed eat it. **Create a puppet show. **Eddy dresses up as a chicken to entertain him. *It is interesting to note that the kids never asked Eddy for a refund. So if that is true, why didn't Edd and Eddy just make a bee-line for the candy store, instead of putting up with Ed? *This is a rare occassion where Ed gets angry and depressed, instead of his normal joyous nature. Gallery Hunt4edosaurus.png|"The Hunt for Edosaurus." File:Bv.jpg|:) File:Chiskc.jpg|Ed's Chick magazine (quite literally) File:Ow!.jpg|Self explanitory. File:Xc.jpg|Ed's Berserker mode. File:Edd with pebble.jpg|The pebble that caused Ed's bad mood. Video This clip was provided by sausman58 on youtube. o6PaJJkmvDQ Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes with scams Category:Episodes where scams failed